User blog:ZeroZeroEight/Wiki Guidelines Test
This page outlines the basic guidelines that users must follow while active on the Stranger Things Wiki. Please be aware that in addition to the guidelines on this page, users must also follow Fandom’s Terms of Use. Basic Guidelines * In compliance with the Terms of Use, users must be at least 13 years of age in order to create an account and contribute to this wiki. If you reside in the European Economic Area (excluding the UK), then you must be at least 16 years old. * Always assume good faith. Assume that all edits are made with good intentions even if they are wrong (excluding obvious vandalism). Likewise, if your edits are reverted, please assume that it was for a good reason. If you are not sure, it’s always best to ask. * Be Respectful. Users should be civil to one another. Absolutely no sexist, homophobic, racist, or any other derogatory remarks targeted towards any group of people are permitted. Basically, be a decent human being. * Do not engage with trolls. Occasionally, there may be a problem user who will vandalize pages and leave derogatory comments and messages. While it’s understandably tempting to engage with this person, it is preferred that this user is ignored. Undo any vandalism the user may have caused and alert an admin immediately. Profiles and User Content * Users are free to customize their profiles as they see fit, as long as the content doesn't conflict with the rules on this page. * No sexual or explicit content will be permitted. * Fan content is only allowed on user profiles. * Before uploading fan content that you did not create yourself, get permission from the original creator. * If you have discovered that something you created is being used without your consent, please contact a member of the wiki's staff and the file in question will be removed. * Any files that break the rules will be deleted without warning. However, the user will be notified that the file was deleted, as well as the reason why. * Do NOT edit another user's profile without their permission. If a user's profile content does not follow these guidelines, please contact an admin. Editing * Users are expected to follow the wiki’s editing policies. Please see the Style Guide and Layout Guide for the complete explanation of editing policies. * Edits should be constructive and made with the purpose of improving an article’s content. * Do not engage in edit wars. Instead, discuss with other users or the wiki’s staff to find a solution. * Do NOT vandalize the articles. You will be blocked. You have been warned. Article Comments * All comments under an article’s comment section should pertain to that article in some way. * Inappropriate comments and comments containing spam will be removed. Discussion Board The Discussion Board’s guidelines can also be found here. * Be nice and treat people with respect. Keep discussions civil and be open-minded about differing opinions. * Threads and posts that solicit upvotes will be deleted. * Off-topic conversations will be deleted. * Impersonation of other users or famous people will not be tolerated. If you have been banned and return on a new account, your posts will be deleted and your new account(s) will be banned. * No sharing personal information about yourself or other people. * No posts about people not involved with Stranger Things. * Spamming, trolling, or vandalizing of any kind will be deleted and will lead to your account being banned. * Posts made with the sole purpose of spreading false information will be deleted. * The report feature is for posts and comments that break the guidelines on this page. Do not report posts simply because you don't like them or for having an opinion you don't agree with.